


Just A Little Bloom

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Copia Is A Tired Rat Man, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Plants, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Copia tries to care for your birthday gift. It's the thought that counts, right?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Just A Little Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdybirp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdybirp/gifts).



> Written for a friend! Happiest of birthdays.

Copia stares down at the polka dot plant, clasping his hands together. He chose this one because everything about the little potted friend reminded him of you-- it was fun, sweet, and made him smile when he looked at it. Your birthday is in two weeks, and he has to keep it well until then. The only problem is, he has absolutely no idea how. Copia is gifted in academia and wiggling his body in dances he has been trained to do for years, but it is no secret gardening is not his strong suit. Copia's first idea was going to see Primo Emeritus about it. His knowledge of plants is unparalleled within the Church.

The new Papa heads out to the gardens, finding Primo where he knew he would this time of day: in his greenhouse. He raps on the door lightly. Primo stands with some difficulty, notices who it is, and comes over to let Copia in with a bow.

"Your Dark Excellency," the older man says solemnly, taking off his sunhat and holding it over his heart.

"Come Primo. You know you do not have to call me that."

"You know I do," Primo smirks in return. "Papal titles are to be respected and adhered to."

"Your youngest brother certainly does not think so."

"That is because Terzo still thinks he is Papa." With a fond smile, Primo invites Copia inside the greenhouse, sitting him down at a small table. He pours some tea, and Copia nods in thanks. "Steeped from my own leaves," the eldest Emeritus brother notes thoughtfully, watching the leaves and small flowers swirl amongst the hot water in the pot.

"That is what I came to you today to discuss," Copia said. "Eh... not tea. Though it is very good! But, it is the matter of leaves, in a way. I was looking to get some help with a plant I intend to gift to my beloved."

"Ah, yes. Her day of birth approaches, hm?" Primo asked.

"Si! She adores plants, so I thought I would surprise her with a new bambino to add to her family." Primo chuckles.

"Your face lights up when you speak of her, Copia." Copia sighs.

"I treasure her, amico mio. Which is why I must not kill her plant before I give it to her, you see this?"

"That would be a good start." "So, do you know of any tips on how to care for a "polka dot plant"?"

"Ah. Hypoestes phyllostachya. Si, ovviamente." Copia's eyes widen at the name, but he quickly masks his expression as Primo turns back and hands him a large key. "Go to the library. I have a private collection in the back right corner, full of my books on ancient alchemical floral aids and consecrated botany. I think you will find the books inside useful." Copia stands, and Primo pats him on the back. "I know she will love your gift, stimato Papa."

In the middle of the night, Copia brushes through the rows of books, coming to the back corner. He's been able to avoid the Siblings who were still here reading, studying or sleeping, thankfully not running into you anywhere and having to come up with an excuse on the spot. He unlocks the private collection, and reads down the aisles of magic, satanic history, and botanical secrets.

"Hypocrytical phallus?" he says aloud to himself. What was the damn thing called again? He finds something that seemed to resemble that. Well, they're all plants, aren't they? They can't be much different, just like caring for rats. They all eat the same thing, somewhat. Plants are probably the same.

Biting his painted bottom lip, Copia takes one book that seems to be the best for the situation, and hurries back to his room.

The Papa stares at the daunting little plant before him after watering and drawing the invocation of an elemental Earth rune beneath it as directed. He adds a few other ones from the book as well, and says a prayer to Satanas to help him grow. As the night wears on into the early hours, Copia sets up a pillow and takes a throw blanket, wrapping it around himself and settling at his desk as if he were an exhausted parent watching over a loved one. He gives one of the leaves a gentle stroke.

"Grow, little one. I know you can do it for Papa. Per favore... I want to make your future mama happy," he sighs, resting his head on his desk. He watches the plant until he dozes off, two of his rats climbing over his head and curling up next to him for company.

The little plant friend stays very much the same the whole week, until there are only 7 days left before your birthday, as the clergy's Halloween preparations are in full swing. Then it begins to wither. Panicked, Copia does everything he can. He tries everything he had read in the book, but it soon becomes apparent it isn't the right material for this particular plant. He really should have written down the name Primo had rattled off.

Five days to your birthday, the plant looks as if it won't come back. Copia hates what he has to do, but knows he has to do it for the sake of the little one.

Knocking on your dorm room door, he straightens out his vestments and looks around to make sure no one saw him in the Siblings' wing.

"Cara," he hisses when you finally crack the door open. Your cat pads out of the room to curl his tail around the Papa's ankles and purr. Copia can't resist-- he picks him up to cuddle.

"Copia?" you ask.

"It is an emergency." Copia deposits the feline onto your bed. You quickly turn off the movie you had been watching and follow him, sneaking down the halls all the way to his room.

"What is it?" you ask worriedly.

"Just follow me, eh?" You finally get into his bedroom.

"Please don't say you wanting to cuddle is an emergency," you deadpan. He laughs sheepishly.

"I wish that were the case." He gestures over to his desk, where a pathetic, shrivelled up plant sits with about ten different symbols, runes and religious candles around it. You rush over.

"Aw, Copia! What happened to this poor little plant?"

"I did not know how to care for him. In fact, I was quite bad at it."

You frown at the charcoal sigil of Beelzebub. "What's the demon of sloth going to do about it?"

"Heh... I was placing my bets, I suppose. I could've used all the help I could get."

"Well, it looks like you've overwatered him," you fret, picking up the leaking pot. "Do you have a pipette with a suction bulb?"

"I think I know who might." Copia wonders how he's going to explain all this to Primo-- with humility.

"Why'd you even think of getting one?" you giggle, rearranging the leaves. You walk up to him to bump his hip in a tease. "You haven't exactly got a green thumb." Copia shuffles awkwardly.

"He, eh... he is for you." Your eyes widen, and Copia looks away. "I have spoiled your gift, amore. I am sorry." You cut him off with a kiss to his lips, and he melts into it, wrapping his arms tentatively around you. When you pull away, you boop him on the nose.

"Hey. He's not spoiled. Not at all. I'll get our son back to proper health by my birthday, you wait." Copia manages a smile as he watches you bustle around and wipe all the useless sigils away. At least one of you knows what you're doing.

Finally, your birthday comes around. You and your cat had spent the night with Copia, and had expected a gentle awakening with maybe some breakfast in bed. Instead, you feel hands on you, rocking you awake. Your cat startles at your feet, rolling onto his back.

"Cara mia! Look!" Your eyes snap open, and you blearily climb over Copia to see what he's so excited about. There's your little plant son sitting by the window, happily blooming again-- better than it ever had been before. You almost tear up at the sight.

"That's the best birthday gift I've ever had," you whisper, and Copia slots his chin in your neck from behind for a kiss. 


End file.
